


Cuffed

by Fandom_Soda



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Gift Fic, Guns, Handcuffs, Takagi and KID end up handcuffed and are forced to work together, kind of, minor gunshot wounds, more like enemies to mutually understood enemies, snake is there for antagonist purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Soda/pseuds/Fandom_Soda
Summary: KID had expected to be caught one day - just not like this. When an old foe shows up he finds himself having to protect both himself and his unexpected second party from disaster.(Written for the 2020 DCMK Secret Santa event on tumblr)
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Takagi Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mini-fic for someone on Tumblr as their secret Santa! I posted this on tumblr but I figured I should throw it here for archive purposes.

A bright white suit jumped across the gap between buildings, his white cape flashing in the moonlight from the full moon. KID landed on the building, rolling hard. He hissed in pain as he stood up, rubbing his elbow. He cursed his luck, of all nights for his glider to get stuck closed. He was lucky he didn’t jump before deploying it, he had just oiled it too!

“Wait!!”

KID looked back, seeing a police officer leap over the building as well. His brown coat was torn from the chase, his face scuffed as well. He recognized it as the officer assigned to crowd control for his heist today, his name was Takagi if KID recalled right. He had been chasing him for what felt like hours now, the thief was beginning to grow annoyed. 

“Dang.” KID muttered, Impressed with the officer, “He’s good.”

Takagi soon fell over wheezing, his hands placed on his knees. A concerned expression fell onto KID’s face, was he okay?

“Um… Are you good?” KID asked.

“Just… Fine!” Takagi wheezed, holding up a hand, “I’ll… get you! I swear!”

“Right… You have fun with that.” KID muttered, turning his back on the officer.

He pulled open the door to the roof, luckily someone left it unlocked, rushing down the stairs. He soon heard footsteps following quickly behind him.

“He recovered fast…” KID muttered, checking a nearby door.

The door clicked open, but KID wasn’t fast enough.

“Kaitou KID, You’re under arrest- Woah!” Takagi tripped down the stairs, crashing headfirst into the thief. 

He felt something cold wrap around his wrist as he hit the ground. KID groaned, sitting up on the cold concrete floor. The room was dark, there weren’t even any lights from what little he could see. He lifted a hand up to his forehead to soothe his aching head, but ended up in confusion as his wrist ended heavier than he last felt it. 

“Oof!” Takagi groaned as sat up, KID felt his arm get pulled as he did so. 

KID swallowed as he lifted his arm, only to find the officer yelp in surprise as he was pulled down. A silver cuff sat on his sleeve, he followed the chain to see the other somehow managed to attach itself to the officer’s own wrist. KID sighed, this was just what he needed.

“K-Kaitou KID, I have you under arrest… You’ll be coming with-” Takagi continued with his speech as KID stood up, pulling the officer with him. 

“Sorry, I’ve got places to be-” KID mumbled, reaching into his pocket, “Ah-le?”

His fingers hit a hole at the bottom of the secret pocket, his lockpicks were gone. He patted down his other pockets, feeling no trace of the coveted lockpicks. He cursed audibly, just what exactly was he supposed to do now?

A door slamming from the bottom of the building didn’t help his anxiety either.

“What… are you doing?” Takagi asked, curious.

“Sorry, but that’s confidential.” KID teased with a smirk, “I’d love to tell you but I’m afraid it just isn’t in your best interests.”

“…. Excuse me?”

“Like I said, I’ll be seeing you.” KID reached over to the front pocket of the officer’s suit jacket, startling him as the thief reached in.

No luck finding a key, KID was quickly pushed off of Takagi as he got his bearings.

“D-Don’t do that!” The officer stammered, “Just what were you hoping to find??”

“Honestly, A key or something. You do have a key to get yourself out, right?”

“Of course I do! It’s right-” Takagi pat his pocket, his face grew cold and he froze. 

“… Let me guess…” KID sighed, “It’s missing, right?”

Takagi made a few flustered noises as he searched his remaining pockets. He nodded sheepishly, much to KID’s annoyance. 

“Looks like we’re stuck together then, I’m afraid. Unless you have some sort of wire on you, Then that would be-”

KID froze. 

Footsteps started coming up the stairs, heavy at the bottom but as they reached the floor the two were on grew lighter. KID couldn’t be sure of how many there exactly were, he pulled Takagi further into the shadows, hiding behind a pillar. 

“Hey-!”

KID shushed the officer, “Be quiet.”

“Just what’s-”

KID put a gloved hand over Takagi’s mouth, nervously peering around the edge of the pillar. The door opened and two men stepped in, followed by one very familiar face. 

“Snake…” KID growled.

“Find him. He’s here somewhere.” Snake ordered the two men beside him. 

They nodded, both clicked on the flashlights they carried. KID pulled his head back as the light flashed over it, barely missing him. 

“Damn it… Why are they here?”

He felt a hand slapping against his own, he looked down at Takagi who was desperately attempting to pry KID’s hand from his mouth. He quickly removed it as Takagi quietly gasped for breath. The two remained silent as one of the men slowly approached their hiding spot, their breath staggered with nerves. The man approached closer and closer, KID’s heart beat in his ears. He needed to do something fast unless-!

“Sir!” Another man ran through the door, pushing it open. 

Snake turned round, aiming his gun towards the man. 

“You’d better have a good reason for this…” He growled.

The man whispered something quietly, causing Snake to curse loudly. 

“Seal the entrances! He’s getting away!” 

The men cleared the room, and as soon as they had left KID pulled Takagi out and into the stairwell. 

“Wait, Wait Wai-!” Takagi shouted, flailing as he fell into the white-garbed thief. 

“Who’s there?!” Someone shouted from above them.

“Ngh! Down, Now!” KID commanded, and continued to pull Takagi down the stairwell.

“Who are these people?!” Takagi asked as the two rushed downstairs.

“People who don’t really like me.” KID simply explained, running into the next floor down.

He slammed open the stairwell, revealing what looked to be an abandoned office block.

“I think that’s an understatement, What’s going on?” Takagi wheezed.

“They want to kill me, That’s what’s going on.” KID muttered, scanning the room, “Hey, Help me with this.” He pointed to a cubicle wall that looked like it was nearly about to fall apart from the bottom.

“Huh?”

“We’re going to block the door. It’ll buy us some time to get these cuffs off and figure out a way out.” 

“R-Right.”

The two pushed the wall over with relative ease, Turns out Takagi was stronger than he appeared. With some effort, the door to the floor was securely blocked, however it wouldn’t be long before Snake found some way through it or around it. Not to mention, as far as they knew, the two were now trapped inside.

“… Now what?” Takagi whispered, looking around the dark room.

“We set up a trick. I am a magician after all. We’ll create a miracle to get us out of here.” KID smirked.

Takagi nodded slowly, his eyes glancing down at the floor. 

“Er, Why exactly do they want to kill you? I think I deserve at least that much if I’m going to die next to you.”

KID laughed quietly.

“That’s the question, isn’t it? They’re also after what I’m looking for, and I’ve gotten in their way I suppose is the easy answer.” 

“Easy answer?”

KID pulled up a fallen piece of concrete, cursing quietly. “I’m not going to give you all my secrets, Keiji-san.”

“I suppose not…” Takagi glanced at the ceiling, the moonlight from the windows helped slightly in figuring out the room. 

“Now tell me, You’re rather brave for a police officer. Why’d you chase me so far? Seems like a lot of effort.” KID asked. 

“… I wanted to impress a girl.” Takagi sheepishly admitted.

KID snorted through his nose.

“What?! You don’t do stupid stuff to impress the people you love??” 

“Oh no, I understand more than you know. That’s why I can’t die here, and that goes for you too.” KID turned to face Takagi, “Now, Seen anything that can be used to pick a lock?”

“Unfortunately no. This place is completely abandoned…”

“TOICHI!” Snake’s voice echoed past the door, “We know you’re IN THERE!”

KID’s face dropped, a hint of fear visible in his one visible eye. 

“Your name is Toichi?” Takagi inquired.

“No. But they don’t know that.” KID muttered solemnly, “Let’s hurry, We’re almost done here.” 

“I-I see…”An uncomfortable silence hung between them as KID fiddled with something hidden behind a wall.“

I’m not telling you my real name.” KID stated.

“I wasn’t asking…”

“You wanted to though.”

“I-” Takagi frowned, “Okay, I’m curious, yes. But so is the rest of the world… You’d better be careful.” 

“I don’t need you telling me that, Keiji-san. I’m perfectly aware of that-” A loud crash cut KID off, the sound of a gunshot set both on edge. 

“Great, They’re here…” Takagi cursed, glancing at the cuff, “No more time to be picky, we HAVE to get this off now!”

“I know, I know!” The two jumped behind cover as a bullet flew past them. 

“Damn, Just a little longer…!” KID muttered, glancing around the corner. 

He recoiled as his monocle was shot off his face, a small scratch left on the side of his cheek.

“KID!” Takagi hissed as the thief recoiled back.

“I’m fine, That.. was too close…” The thief gasped.

Takagi tried to get a closer look at the wound, but KID pulled his hat down further over his eyes. He could see a trickle of blood, but at least it didn’t seem like a life threatening amount.

“… I have an idea, Keiji-san, But you’ll need to trust me.” KID muttered. 

“Huh?”

“Just follow my lead, okay? I’ll get you out safely - for the one who’s waiting for you.”Takagi frowned at KID, who smiled back with a smirk. 

“You have a girl you need to impress, do you not?” 

The officer flushed red, KID’s smirk turned into a grin at seeing Takagi in this state. 

“Fine, Let’s do this then…” He whispered over another gunshot. 

“On my mark.” KID muttered, picking up his fallen monocle.

He looked dismayed as the glass was shattered completely, he placed the frame on his face anyways once he gave it a quick wipe with his glove. Takagi nodded in response, his eyes glancing down at the cuff between the two. 

“Toichi! You’re just making this harder on all of us! Get out! Now!” Snake called from somewhere in the office.

KID gestured to move forward, slowly crouching down and moving. Takagi had no choice but to follow. 

“There!” A voice shouted, the sounds of gunfire caused the two to start running. 

“What the he-?!” One of the men fell behind them, landing on the ground hard.

KID snickered, pulling the thin thread in his hand tighter. Another man fell somewhere else in the office, cursing loudly. The one behind the two began to slowly be pulled away by his ankles by an invisible force. KID choked out a laugh as the two ran towards the stairway. Takagi was impressed, He didn’t quite understand what he was supposed to have been doing but the fact that KID thought of this idea that quickly impressed the officer. 

A gunshot drew their attention from behind them, and KID’s wrist suddenly felt free. Takagi stumbled forward, the lack of force pulling him threw him off. The two ran through the stairwell door and down the stairs. Takagi had to stop before they reached the roof, his lungs burned and his feet felt like they were on fire. 

“What are you doing?” KID asked. 

“We gotta do something about those downstairs, They’ll just get away if we-”KID shushed him, holding three fingers up.

“Three… Two…” A devilish smile curled onto KID’s lips, “One.”

  
Suddenly, police sirens began to echo around the entire building, someone began shouting from outside. The sound of scrabbling feet and gunshots echoed from the top floors down the stairs.

“What?? When did you-??”  
  
“I never called anyone. There’s no chance we’d be able to catch them in an ambush like this, It’s better to live to fight another day. Although, If you act now we might be able to get his accomplices.” KID smirked, “I doubt they’re getting out of those threads anytime soon.”

Takagi stared at KID, astonished. “Just… who are you?”

KID tilted his hat down below his eyes. “Just a simple magician, That’s all. You’d better get calling, Keiji-san.”

“You’re not going to tell me how you got these noises, are you?”

“Nope.” KID stuck his tongue out, “Oh, and Sorry, Looks like you aren’t impressing that girl anytime soon.”

“You’re not leaving me here, are you?!” Takagi gasped.

“My partner should have the real police here soon as well, Two calls should have them coming twice as fast right?”  
  
“That’s not… how it works…”

KID pressed the button on his glider, hoping that it finally wanted to work with him for once. The glider popped open with a groan, Takagi really hoped that the glider was safe enough for him to use. 

“Well then, May we meet again.” KID nodded. 

“So you really are just leaving me here, huh?” 

Police sirens began to grow audible in the distance, KID gestured in their general direction. 

“You’ll be fine. They’re almost here. Make sure those guys get locked up for me, okay? I’d really appreciate it if I didn’t have as many people trying to kill me out there.” He turned to face the edge of the building, “It’s getting really annoying, you know?”

KID jumped off the building with a running start, Takagi simply sighed. Once again, he found himself cleaning up after the messes other people make.  
  
Somehow, he didn’t feel as bad this time.


End file.
